Children and adults alike have been fascinated by magnets and construction sets for many years. There are a variety of known magnetic construction toys. Typically, magnetic construction toys consist of a several construction toy elements intended to be assembled into various geometric structures. Each element typically consists of one or more connecting arms containing magnets at the extremities of the arms. In some toys, the connecting arms generally engage a spherical magnetizable member which permits the connecting arm to magnetically couple with a magnetizable body to form the building blocks for the geometrical construction. In other toys, the connecting arms are intended to be directly connected to each other to form geometrical shapes. All magnetic construction toys known the inventor are designed for construction of regular, geometric sculptures.
To spark the imagination of children and to provide unique and unusual decorating accessories and architectural elements, it is desirable to have magnetic construction elements that facilitate construction of multifaceted, organic and irregular structures